


i’ll be your knight in shining (plastic) armor

by genresavvy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genresavvy/pseuds/genresavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on, Audrey, you know who I work for. I've faced situations much more intimidating than a haunted house, I’ll be fine."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, “The last time we tried to watch a horror movie, you screamed.”</p><p>"It was an effective jump scare! I wasn't prepared!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’ll be your knight in shining (plastic) armor

"Are you sure you’re up for this, Phil? We really don’t have to."

It was a discussion they’d had at least four times during the long line to the carnival’s haunted house. Phil had been insistent that they had to go to it, since neither of them had ever gone to one, and he thought it could be a fun experience. Needless to say, she wasn't very certain that ‘fun’ and ‘haunted house’ should really be in the same sentence for him, since he’d been tense ever since they got in line.

"Come on, Audrey, you know who I work for. I've faced situations much more intimidating than a haunted house, I’ll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow, “The last time we tried to watch a horror movie, you screamed.”

"It was an effective jump scare! I wasn't prepared!"

"Sure." They moved forward in the line, finally reaching the entrance to the haunted house, and she turned to face him, "All right. Last chance to turn back. Are you _sure_ you can handle this?"

"One hundred percent. Now, come on." He insisted, stepping into the house.

* * *

 

"You still okay?" Audrey asked, a bemused look on her face as Phil attempted to look casual and calm and as if he was just trying to make sure she was okay, when he was practically clinging to her, and had been since about the third step into the haunted house.

"Yeah, of course." He replied, too quickly, his eyes darting around as he took another cautious step.

They were probably holding up the already ridiculously long line, but she knew that it was a better idea to just let him go at his own pace. The room they were currently in was dark and oddly still — not quiet, since the yells of the people dressed up and the other people in the haunted house.

After a bit, though, Phil seemed to pull himself together, and starting walking faster, a look of confidence on his face, “Like I said, I’ve seen much worse than this. It’s just volunteers in cos — “

Before he could finish the sentence, someone dressed like a clown jumped out of the shadows, laughing maniacally, and Phil yelped in shock before punching the guy in the face before exclaiming, “Where the fuck did that clown come from!?”

Audrey covered her mouth with her hands, trying very hard not to laugh for a moment before she quickly went over, helping the poor volunteer up, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

* * *

 

It took a bit to sort things out — another one of the volunteers had to call in a medic, and Phil apologized profusely the entire time.

"Do you want to finish going through the haunted house?" The volunteer who had called the medic asked, giving Phil a look that very clearly said ‘you better not’.

"Uh. No. I — I think I've had enough, to be honest."

"All right. Do you want to finish the haunted house?" The volunteer turned to Audrey.

"No. I’ll just. go with him."

The volunteer nodded, and then led them back out of the haunted house.

Phil mumbled an awkward thanks and then grabbed Audrey’s hand as he started walking away.

"We can never go to this carnival again."

"Why?" She asked, suddenly concerned, "Is it a — " She paused, glancing around, before whispering, "SHIELD thing?"

"No. They’ll remember." He replied, the look on his face so serious that she couldn't help but to laugh.

"I think it’ll be fine, honey."

"Audrey, if I ever go again, they’ll all remember me as the guy who punched a volunteer in the face!"

She shook her head, “I’m pretty sure you’re not the only person in the world who’s ever done that. It’s fine. Just don’t go in the haunted house again.”

"…are you sure?"

"Yes."


End file.
